moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind House of Nobles (Former)
The Stormwind House of Nobles is a body of men and women of noble birth from within the Kingdom of Stormwind who collectively form the governing body of the Kingdom under the direction of King Varian Wrynn. In the years before the First War the House of Nobles enjoyed a great degree of power and authority within the Kingdom of Azeroth, their powers of purse and the loyalty of their men at arms all serving as a check upon the King of Stormwind. History With the fall of Stormwind after the First War the House suffered major setbacks. Nearly all of the House's members had been exiled from their lands as a result of the orcish occupation and, upon returning to their holdings after the Second War, found that much of their power had diminished. Having to rebuild their holdings and regain much of their lost wealth, their ability to influence practical government over the King's authority waned. The House of Nobles did enjoy a brief surge in power, however, during the disappearance of King Varian Wrynn during a diplomatic mission to Theramore. With the King missing and the Prince Anduin Llane Wrynn still too young to effectively rule, the dragon Onyxia, disguised as the Lady Katrana Prestor was able to, in conjunction with the House of Nobles, effectively rule the Kingdom. The elevated power of the House under Prestor, however, would be prove to be short lived. When Marshal Reginald Windsor unveiled Prestor as the dragon Onyxia, the influence of the House of Nobles crumbled almost immediately. Already suspicious of the House after the revealing of Lord Gregor Lescovar as a traitor to the Defias Brotherhood, the image of the House was tattered and, with the return of King Varian, its power totally drained. Current Status To date the House of Nobles, although still an important function of Stormwind's government, primarily operates in the background of the King of Stormwind. With confidence in the House at record lows and the presence of a strong absolutist monarch, the House is mostly relegated to the day to day bureaucratic functions of running Varian's vast Kingdom and the passage of basic laws. Positions within the House of Nobles There are several important administrative positions within the House of Nobles, most of which being appointed by the session rather then having one person holding the position for a fixed amount of time. Lord Speaker The main functions of the Lord Speaker are to take the chair in debates held in the chamber of the House of Nobles and to maintain that issues appearing on that session's docket are taken care of in some form or another. The title of Lord Speaker is the official, but rarely used title for position, as it addresses a person who carries the title between sessions. The title Session Speaker issued for a temporary Lord Speaker that takes the responsibilities for that session only. Clerk of the House The Clerk is responsible for maintaining a comprehensive list of Stormwind Peers found throughout the realm, as well as providing transcripts from sessions. Often, there are more than one Clerks appointed at any given time. Sergeant-at-Arms Often a senior officer of the Stormwind Army, or a member of the Botherhood of the Horse, the Sergeant-at-Arms is responsible for maintaining order within the House of Nobles and making sure the security around Stormwind Keep at the time of the session is acceptable. Types of Sitting Members For purposes of organization, the house is divided into three sections, for which all of members fall into. Lords Temporal By far the most common type in the House of Nobles, these lords are the vassals of the Kingdom of Stormwind that have sworn fealty to the King of Stormwind. These lords are typically landed and are expected to attend each session. If they cannot attend, a Representative Peer can be sent to vote in their stead. Lords Spiritual Lords Spiritual are sitting representatives of the Church of the Holy Light, with the leader of this group being the Bishop of Stormwind. The number in this group is commonly limited to six, with all of them being appointed by the Bishop of Stormwind to sit in the House of Nobles. Lords Royal The last group is the Lords Royal, which are the immediate relatives of the King of Stormwind, including the Queen of Stormwind. This group represents the King's interest and oversight of the nobility of Stormwind. Most of these members carry the privilege to stop a motion for the King's approval. Active Members (NPCs) *Count Remington Ridgewell *Baron Aldous Lescovar *Lord Bolten Vanyst *Lord Ello Ebonlocke ((There are a presumidly large number of members within the House, however, few actually appear as NPCs in WoW.)) Active Members (Players) Lords Temporal and Spiritual are listed here by name, and title. (Baronets, and life peerages may also be listed here.) Elwynn Forest *His Grace, Maxen Montclair, Duke of Westridge. (Maxen) *Her Grace, Mairaed Montclair, Duchess of Westridge. (Mairaed/Callaghhan) *His Grace, Arminius Manstein, Duke of Eastburg. (Arminius?) *His Grace, Adrian Pliskin, Duke of Havenshire. (Bigboss) *Lord Drake M. Aedrenn, Baron Aedrenn of Lakehaven. (Aedrenn) *Lady Katherine Aedrenn, Baroness of Lakehaven. (Dolliah) *Lady Joselyn Kementine, Representative of Countess Alisa Seyfried. (Kementine) *Lord Grayloth Mclellan Ke'tar, Baronet of Fairpeak. (Bulise) *Lord Konrad de Leifeld, 9th Baron of Whitewater. (EverenThis character, along with Denver de Leifeld, is available only for correspondence and not in-game RP.) *Lord Denver de Leifeld, 8th Baronet de Leifeld. (Everen) Redridge Mountains *His Grace, Baldrec Ashcroft, Duke of Stonewatch. (Baldrec) *Her Grace, Tamora Ashcroft, Duchess of Stonewatch. (Rolhelm) *Lord Pershador Cromwell II, Baron Cromwell of Vindictus Keep (Pershador) *The Honorable Matilda Claurice, Maiden. (Matilda) Duskwood *Lord Levi Morne, Count of Brightbank. (Levimorne) *Lord Arryc Ashvale, Baron Ashvale of Blackwood. (Arryc) Westfall *His Grace, Henry Sutton IV, Duke of Newcastle. (Henrysutton) *Lady Adeleyd Velarius, Countess of Eastfall. (Adeleyd) *Lord Henry Varyc Sutton, Earl of Sutton. (Varyc) *Lady Rayanne McPherson, Viscountess McPherson of Longshore. (Rayanné) *Lord Isaac Whitfield , Baron Whitfield of Westbank. (Isaàc) *Lord Praetorius Ellerian, Baron of Dagger Hills. (Praetorius) *Lady Nelany Ellerian, Baroness of Dagger Hills. (Nelany) *The Honorable Abigail Ellerian, Maiden. (Abi) Church of the Holy Light The current Bishop of Stormwind, Johannes Moorwhelp, has elected to not hand-pick the six church officials. Rather, the Lord Spiritual of Azeroth has let the duties to Stormwind fall to six different offices of the church. In addition, the Bishop rarely attends court and relegates his voice to the Lord-Vicar of Stormwind. (Post Vacant) *The Reverend and Eminent, Johannes Bishop Moorwhelp, Bishop of Stormwind (Moorwhelp) *Her Grace, Lilith Bishop Sahl, Auxiliary Bishop of Stormwind (Lilithsahl) *The Abbot of Northshire (Post Vacant) *The Almoner of Stormwind City, Nikos Adamant (Adamantt) *The Dean of the Cathedral of Light (Post Vacant) *The Exemplar of the College of Canons (Post Vacant) *Inquisitor Superior Jadelia Naldrion (Jadelia) Inactive and Former Members (Players) Elwynn Forest *His Grace, Erich Gottfried Manstein, Duke of Eastburg - Deceased. (Manstein) *Lady Rosielyn Gwen Seyfried, Baroness of Lontshire. - Deceased. (Rosielyn) *Margrave Heida K. Hohenzollern, Baroness of Southeastern Elwynn. (Hohenzollern) Duskwood *Duke-Claimant Meldras Calister *Lord David Blackfyre, Earl of Blackwood - Elderly and infirm. (Appointed his lawful heir to sit in his stead) Former Members (NPCs) *Lord Baurles K. Wishock (Assassinated) *Lord Gregor Lescovar (Assassinated) *Lady Katrana Prestor (Actually the Black Dragon Onyxia in disguise; Deceased) *Sir S. J. Erlgadin (Former Count who renounced his title) Category:Organizations Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Peerage